The tale of the 1st Chaos Jedi: Wrede Valskala
by Gothic-Lad
Summary: Okay, this is my first SW Fanfiction, so gimme a break. Begins right after the Dark Trooper Project (Dark Forces) fails. Really cool. R&R. Flames accepted!


A/N: This story is, of course, AU. A couple things in the plot line are changed, although there are still the same characters. I am proud to inform you that several characters in this book are of (to my knowledge) created by me and only me.  
  
A/N Again: This is also my first Star Wars Fanfiction, so gimme a break people, k?  
  
Italics = Past or memory  
  
Word = A thought or Psionic speech  
  
"Blah" = Out loud speech, or thinking not to self  
  
} Blah {= Time period scene is taking place at  
  
************************* = Scene Change  
  
Disclaimer: Well, we all have to do this someday, so I guess it's my turn. I…….. Don't own Star Wars! Oh grief, how rich I could be if I did own it! Sob, maybe later I shall.  
  
Claimer: I do, however, own many of the characters in this Fanfiction. If you're not familiar with them, assume I own them and carry out your little business. Oh yeah, I also own about 500 $ worth of magic cards and mage knights. Not much else. Sob, I am so low and insignificant. I feel…. like writing my story now.  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning of Genus L  
  
} Directly after the failure of the Dark Troopers Project {  
  
  
  
"Lord Emperor". Darth Vader entered the room, black cape twirling behind him. His voice was as ominous as always, distorted by his foul mask. The helmet that covered his face could not cover his troubles.  
  
"Lord Emperor, the Dark Trooper Project has failed! Everything, all of our work, destroyed!" He had obviously let his anger out of check, for he was mentally fuming. The Emperor began to chuckle.  
  
"Anakin, did you really believe that the Rebellion would not find a way to destroy our Dark Trooper Project?" The Emperor asked as a smile spread across his destroyed face.  
  
"Are you saying that you are happy that the project failed?"  
  
"No, dear Anakin. The project did not fail. We inspired fear, great fear in the Rebellion. We also were able to kill off quite a lot of rebel supporters with the Dark Troopers. You cannot expect the best of results from mere machines." The Emperor had risen from his dark throne and was approaching Darth Vader.  
  
"You sound exactly like you did after the Death Star was destroyed. I doubt you mean what you say." Darth was beginning to challenge the Emperor.  
  
"Vader, Vader, Vader. I know what I'm doing. Don't forget that I control everything."  
  
"You don't own the Rebels, now do you?" Darth Vader was yet again challenging the Emperor's word.  
  
"Vader, you're being insubordinate. If this is what happens after every failure in a project of mine, then perhaps I should rethink my faith in you."  
  
"No, I have the out most respect for you, my lord. Just what if we could make them alive! Think of the possibilities!"  
  
"Hmm, I like what I hear. But what else besides intimidation would it give me?"  
  
"Power, Palpatine. Incredible Power. With an army of invincible warriors we could annihilate all that oppose us! Can you smell the glory, lord?"  
  
"That is not all I want. I want results that can effect me directly."  
  
"Palpatine……. Hmmm…….. I know! Mayhaps the cloning of these troopers would train our scientists to be able to successfully clone you, my lord."  
  
"Ah, now I like what I'm hearing." The Emperor had returned to his throne, a look of triumph on his shadowed face.  
  
"Thank you, lord. I shall start on the project immediately," Darth Vader added with a dramatic bow. He left the room, cape swirling behind him.  
  
What Could he possibly have up his sleeve, the Emperor thought to himself. Darth almost never challenges me…. Perhaps there is something that I am not aware of. I will find this out, however. What ever game you're playing, Vader, I'm on to you…..  
  
The End of Chapter 1  
  
So, how do you like? Good Yes? Ah, like foooooooooood. Very good. Thank you for reading. Now, I sort of need reviews. Tell me how you think. I don't care if you flame me my entire way through the story, I JUST NEED REVIEWS!!!!! 


End file.
